


Dreaming of Housewife Nightmares

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bernadetta needs a hug, Bernadetta's dad must be punished, Chapter 1, Edelgard lends an ear, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen, Hubert is a bit direct, Maybe too direct, Plushies, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Even though she's far away from her father, Bernadetta still sees it in her head. Thankfully, a certain future emperor and her confidant are more than happy to lend an ear to soothe her worries.Rated M for Abuse.





	Dreaming of Housewife Nightmares

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Almost every night, the same set of images loops through Bernadetta’s head. She’s getting ready to go out to do some archery practice and then… ‘he’ appears. A figure with no name, he grabs hold of her bow and snaps it in half.

“A lady’s place is right here. Not out and about shooting sharp pointy things.” he announced, smashing the remains of the weapon into her. “Now, be a good little dear and get yourself dressed like a proper lady should.”

The dream shifts. She’s now in a kitchen, dressed like one of those housewives. What was the word? Stepford. Yeah. Everything seems to be in black and white. The man was nowhere to be found, but that was the least of Bernadetta’s worries at the moment. Any source of natural light had been stolen by wood and the door remained shackle. Even the archer was trapped within the feminine garments unchosen by her - a blouse that locked into a long skirt with a set of heels that had padlocks on them. All of which keyed to a device she had been forced to swallow mere minutes before. After all, why else would such a girl dress like something out of the 1950s? She would gladly listen to the or-

Bernadetta’s eyes shot open. The archer scrambled for her phone, trying her best to unlock the dang thing in a half-dreary state.

“Please pick up.” she muttered and tries to hold the device up to her ear. One ring. Two ring. Three rin-

“Bernadetta?”

Edelgard’s voice rushed in like a sweet gentle breeze. The archer took a deep breath, composing herself.

“I had the nightmare again.” she whispered, the sound of something slamming into a wall echoing through from the other end. Almost on instinct, Bernadetta grabbed her favorite piranha plant plush - Planty. Yes, she was aware it was a dumb name. But when it’s your only possession that made it into the sack come her kidnapping, you take what you can get. He even looked to be in remarkable shape at the moment. A fellow piranha plant to accompany him would be twice as nice though.

“The next time I see your father Bernadetta, I am going to chop off his stupid little head.” Edelgard threatened and the archer almost drops her phone. While the thought of the future emperor of the Adrestian Empire chopping off the head of the man that had inflicted all this pain sounded great, the damage had already been inflicted. Just the idea alone gave him just that little bit more power.

“It’s alrig-” Bernadetta remarked, the sound of a fist slamming down ec. Perhaps that was Hubert. She didn’t like him. Always scheming, usually one step behind his mistress.

“Perhaps we should dress him like the housewife he so haphazardly desires.”

Bernadetta’s grip on her phone failed and the device fell onto the bed. Scooping it back up, she held it back up to her ear.

“Uh… thanks?” she whispered, Hubert mumbling a ‘you’re welcome’. The call ends right after, blissful sleep awaiting Bernadetta.

**Author's Note:**

> Overall, this was an actually fun oneshot to write (yes, I'm aware that does sound kind of fucked up to say). No real mythology gags this time around. Didn't really feel right for a story of this tone. Well, outside of Bernadetta having a piranha plant plush. Every time Bernadetta mentions carnivorous plants, I'm half-expecting the game to setup a piranha plant joke. Just saying.
> 
> <strike>As for my next one, I'm thinking it's finally time to head for the start of the game and work my way up. How does that sound to everyone?</strike>
> 
> Edit: Looped back around to this point. I guess this now makes it the slightly sorted adventures? Maybe?


End file.
